


all worlds draw to an end

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: long and happy was their reign [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aslan's Country, Character Study, Epilogue, F/M, Heaven, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: And what of Susan?What of the Queen, the mother, the lawyer and lover and no longer friend of Narnia?What heaven did she find, decades after she last saw her siblings and years after her lover died?She kept the faith for decades, kindled the memories of Narnia in children who never got to see it. She did not teach stories smeared in the green tint of nostalgia, though; she related facts, told stories about wars and kingdoms and diplomacy.What did she end up with?





	all worlds draw to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from C.S. Lewis.

And what of Susan?

What of the Queen, the mother, the lawyer and lover and no longer friend of Narnia?

What heaven did she find, decades after she last saw her siblings and years after her lover died?

She kept the faith for decades, kindled the memories of Narnia in children who never got to see it. She did not teach stories smeared in the green tint of nostalgia, though; she related facts, told stories about wars and kingdoms and diplomacy.

What did she end up with?

\---

Her last moments awake are spent with her one lover still alive. Both 95, she and Abraham are both on their last year. Bones creaking, skin liver-spotted and hair white, she knows that they are not long for this earth.

“We'll get to see Claudia soon,” Abraham says, and she nods, though she doesn't know what she may find when she dies.

She dies with a smile on her lips, a dream on her mind.

\---

When Susan Pevensie reaches Heaven, reaches Aslan’s Land, she finds her family. She finds Claudia and Edmund, Peter and Remus, Lucy and Sirius, Caspian and Anna-Mae.

She finds out that her younger brother married the man he loved, that he became High King. Her sister returned to Narnia when Susan thought she did, this time accompanied by Eustace, and sailed to the edge of the world. Her older brother disappeared from that train and ended up in Narnia with his fiancee, and the two of them ended up becoming advisors to the Kings and establishing Narnia’s first homeless shelters and hospitals.

In turn, she tells them of Dean, her son, and how he thinks, fights, _loves_ like them. She tells them of Harry, her adopted second son, of how he became a hero not because he was brave but because he was clever, like her and Edmund.

She tells them of Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her Age, and Seamus Finnegan, Spy and Dueling Instructor. She tells them of Ron Weasley, General of the Resistance, and Draco Malfoy, Spy and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.

She tells them of grandchildren and godchildren, of Hogwarts and Surrey, of a new war and decades lived with her lovers.

She meets the parents of her second son. Lily and James Potter have many a question about their son, about his husband and his children and the life he is living now. She tries to relate everything that has happened to him, but she doesn't get it all in during their first conversation. No matter- they have eternity to discuss.

 

She meets Aslan. The Great Lion stares at her, and every tale of thoughtless gods and warnings about old men who think they know best rises to her tongue. She remembers lipstick painted across lips in bars, nylons and courtrooms and multi gendered lovers.

She does not fear Aslan. She doesn't even know if she respects him, after everything that has happened.

In the end, Susan the Gentle was a warrior in any world she lived in. She was a survivor, a defender of the weak and those like her.

For six decades, Susan kept returning to a wardrobe that she never once opened.

“So, Aslan,” she says, Claudia's hand in hers, “How do you think my life? My sons, my lovers, my career?”

Aslan doesn't say a word, just staring at her for a few moments before disappearing.

\---

The legends of Susan the Gentle have faded in Narnia, replaced by those of the rest of her family. The legends of her in her own world, back in England, are barely noted in the Muggle history books. Even in Magical history books, she is only noted down as the adoptive mother of Harry Potter and the writer of _the Chronicles of Narnia._

Fame was never important to Susan. Beauty, power, love- these were. She kept faith in the people she needed to keep faith in, and they kept faith in her.

\---

What became of the Gentle Queen? What became of her lovers, her family? What happened when her son's godson wandered into Narnia through a wardrobe long thought obsolete?

What becomes of any eternity?

\---

Lipsticks and nylons were what Susan was boiled down to, and in a way, this is what she became. Beauty and armor, interchangable- a defense and an offense, a love that was constantly a fight.

Susan fell in love with England and its trappings, good and bad. Her crown became a bun, a pencil stuck into it when she worked long into the night. Her arrows became pens, became blankets tucked around her sons.

Some weapons stayed the same in both universes: her voice, her hands, her love made sharp. This she shows her family in Aslan’s Land, when she tells them of the world she did her best to help save in every way she could.

Susan Pevensie became Queen of her still small kingdom, of a noisy house of political debates and biscuits and The Smiths songs. Her every world had magic, had spells or Talking Beasts, Dark Lords or White Witches.

 

Susan Pevensie never lost faith; she found it in things that she fought for. Despite her doubts, despite her inability to blindly believe, she _does_ put faith in things.

Aslan told her to make her own kingdom and she _did._

\---

So what of Susan?

Well, she lived and she died. She loved, and fought, and kept faith. She smeared lipstick over her mouth, raised her sons, and told fairytales when times looked darkest. She met her family in Aslan’s Land, in the world beyond the wardrobe.

Susan Pevensie builds her third and eternal kingdom, where she waits until the day when she will see her children again.

After over a hundred years of living, Susan Pevensie can finally stop fighting.

\---

Lipsticks and nylons, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final Susan story, at least chronologically speaking. I hope y'all enjoyed it. There are a couple of other stories planned for this series- a Peter study, a Lucy study, the final chapter of even a traitor, and the sequel to even a traitor. Hope y'all continue to enjoy this series!


End file.
